The Moon Cycle
by Jaeger
Summary: Because she left him alone during his cycle in Little Lamb village, Virginia has never seen Wolf’s true animal side. But shortly after their marriage, that all changes...
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliate with NBC or Hallmark, none of these characters belong to me, and I am making no profit from borrowing them.

The Moon Cycle

Prologue

Pale moonlight covered the field as a lone shape slunk out of the trees. 

__

Hunger…

The animal stopped abruptly. Its eyes, burning with crazed brightness, flashed a brilliant gold in the dim light. 

__

Hunger, starving…

A dark tail swished between its owner's legs as a scent carried by the wind was picked up.

__

Hunger, starving…ravenous

There was a rustle in the bushes. The creature froze and stared keenly as a small deer crept out, looking around with cautious eyes, sniffing the air tentatively. 

__

Meat. 

Gold eyes flashed. The animal pounced; fur flew. A shrill cry cut through the night, but abruptly silenced.

__

Sweet, warm, sustenance…hunger abating…

After a short while the predator pulled itself away from the carcass, pawing the dead animal's thick, sticky blood from its face. 

A twig snapped in the forest. 

The animal sprung up, growling low in its throat…then fell silent as a small rabbit hopped out of the trees. 

A slow, feral smile came to the hunter's face. 

Gold eyes flashed. 

The moon sat passively overhead.


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

Virginia stood before the large window, arms crossed, face set in a concerned frown.

"Where _is_ he?" she muttered under her breath, staring hard into the darkness. When there was no reply, she let out an angry sigh. "I should've known better than to agree to let him take that walk. Who knows what he could be doing?!"

The door to her room closed loudly behind her, and she spun toward the sound hopefully—but came up short.

"Wolf?" 

The man leaning against the door stared at her with listless eyes and swallowed hard. "I…think I need to…go to bed."

Virginia stared at him, wide-eyed. "Wolf, what happened? You're covered in blood!" 

His eyes abruptly shifted from sickly to furious. "What of it?" He snarled, pushing himself off the door and stalking towards her. "What does it matter to you? Are you trying to control everything I do now?!" 

Virginia's heartbeat sped up, but she kept a calm face. "Wolf, I was just concerned."

"Oh, concerned." His expression became angry. "You're not concerned about me—no, of course not, you never are. Prim, perfect Virginia, always brushing people aside." His eyes became wild. "You're just worried about yourself." 

"I am not worried about myself—"

"You lie!" He leapt forward and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her face close to his and whispering, "I can smell it, did you forget?" He stared at the throbbing jugular vein in her neck, and it took all Virginia's will power to stay still. Then Wolf breathed slowly, "You're afraid of me…" 

Virginia remained motionless. 

"Aren't you." 

She didn't reply and his eyes blazed a fiery gold. "_Aren't you!?!_"

Abruptly he spun around, releasing his grip on her so suddenly that she nearly fell backward. He charged into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

His wife merely stood there for a moment, staring in silent shock at the now-closed door. Then slowly she walked to the door and knocked gently. She could hear whimpering coming from inside. 

"Wolf…?"

The door burst open and a teary-eyed Wolf grabbed her hands and dropped to his knees. 

"I'm sorry, oh I'm so sorry, Virginia. I don't now what came over me—I didn't mean it; I barely even remember what I said!" Tears ran unchecked down his face and Virginia freed a hand from his grip to run it over his hair. 

"It's all right," she said quietly, stroking his dark, disheveled hair. "You'll be all right now." 

"No…" He forced himself to look her in the face—humiliated because he knew he'd just done something terrible, but couldn't remember what it was. Then he saw the red marks on her wrist where he'd grabbed her. 

"Oh no, no-wooooo!!" He howled, pulling away from her and leaping to his feet, running to the other side of the room. "I…" His voice choked. "I did that to you." He began to cry again and Virginia wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him everything would be all right. He took a shuddering breath. "My dear…dainty, delicious Virginia…I hurt you!"

"No! No you didn't, it's just a mark, it'll go away!" 

Wolf shook his head rapidly, throwing his usually impeccably combed hair even more out of place. "Tie me up." 

"No!" 

"Yes!" He yelled, running to the bed and ripping the sheets off, nearly tripping over them as he wrapped his arms around the tall bedpost. "The ropes we used last time didn't work, didn't hold me, I don't remember how but I got loose. You have to keep me from escaping! From—" His eyes flashed gold and he ground out through clenched teeth, "—hurting you again!" 

"Wolf—"

__

"Now!" 

Virginia obeyed, crossing the room to where he stood with his arms tight around the bedpost. She looked doubtfully at the twisted sheets as she picked them up and began to wrap them around her husband and the post. "Are you really sure these will hold you? Couldn't you just slip through them?"

He snarled. "Don't give the wolf ideas! Just—be silent! And get something to tie my hands!" 

"We don't _have _anything else," Virginia snapped, starting to get angry in spite of herself. Why hadn't they prepared better for this? Did she think that just because she married him that his moon cycles would stop? They were going to have to go through this every full moon for the rest of their natural lives!

"Then go to Wendell and _find_ something." Wolf muttered with obvious effort to keep himself under control. "He's the King, he should have _some_ resources." 

Virginia shook her head. "_Oh_, no. I am _not_ leaving you alone again. You remember what happened last time?" 

__

"Of course not!"

"Then let me refresh your memory. You _ate a whole coop of chickens_, Wolf. Do you seriously think I'm going to give you the chance of escaping and running loose in Wendell's castle?! Who knows what you would eat—or who!"

"If you don't find something for my hands soon, I'm going to get through these ties and get loose _anyway_." His eyes grew dark. "You should go."

Virginia crossed her arms and stared into his face defiantly. "No." 

__

"Virginia…" He whined, trying to twist around so he could see her straight on. "You have to! I'll get loose—I know I will. And if you're here when that happens…" He whimpered. "I'll eat you." She didn't move, and Wolf threw his head back and howled loud at the ceiling. "Why do you tempt me this way?!" He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. "Do you _want _to die?" 

"No…I don't. But if we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, we need to find a way to get through this." She took a slow breath. "And I don't believe that you would ever really eat me." 

"I would!" He moaned, scratching his fingernails deep into the polished wooden post. "Oh, I would I would!" 

"Have you ever eaten anyone you cared about before?" 

Wolf whimpered. "No, but—"

"See?" Virginia let out a sigh of relief. "Then you won't eat me." 

"But you are the only _human_ I've ever cared for!" He winced as a painful spasm wracked his body, sweat pouring down his face. "All the others were wolves—we all went through this at the same time! We wouldn't eat our own kind!" 

"You're half-human, Wolf. _I'm_ part of your kind too!"

"It's different than that!" He suddenly let out an inhuman scream and Virginia watched in amazement as he seemed to suddenly transform before her eyes. His face seemed to become more angular, his teeth sharper, eyes blazing a malevolent red. His canines brushed his bottom lip when he clenched his teeth and gasped out in a low, gravelly voice— "Go."


	3. Chapter Two

****

Author's Note: jenben: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed. :)

****

Magic-Amethyst80: Thanks. :) Yeah, I decided that for during the scene where he shifts, I should keep it as true to the movie as possible. It always slightly bothers me as well when I read that he becomes a true wolf.

****

koolcatt: Thanks! And your wish has been granted. ;)

****

Chapter Two

__

"Go."

Virginia was frozen by shock. She wanted to run, but something glued her in place. Wolf loosed a long, mournful howl, straining against his restraints. His hands twisted around the sheets, clawing them madly. He snarled at the offending material…and then his eyes fell on Virginia. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. There was no recognition in his face, no evidence that he knew who he was staring at with those flashing red eyes. Only animal fury. Hunger. 

He growled deep in his throat, and Virginia knew beyond shadow of a doubt that—at least for now—the man she'd come to know and love was gone. And the wolf was loose. 

__

"Virginia!" 

The woman, still unable to move, twisted her head toward the new voice. "Dad?!" 

Tony raced into the room, King Wendell hot on his heels. "We heard something," her father blurted, running to her side. "It sounded like a howl—"

He saw Wolf. "Oh no. Not again." 

"Quick!" Virginia shouted. "I need rope—chains, something!" Wolf snarled at these words, his fiery eyes defying anyone to dare restraining his arms. His fingers curled like claws and he began tearing at his bonds with new strength. 

"Antony, the supply closet down the hall—get the rope that's stored in there!" Wendell ordered, walking cautiously to Virginia's side. "We have to keep him from getting loose!"

"Why me?! I need to protect my daughter in case this animal gets free!" 

"If you value her or our lives you will go now—you're the one closest to the door!" 

Tony's face was torn with indecision, but when Wolf suddenly ripped through the first of his bonds, the ex-janitor took off down the hall like a man half his age. 

"Just…stay still, Virginia." Wendell said under his breath, reaching behind them and pulling the poker from its stand by the fireplace. "We don't want him to get anymore upset…" He slowly brought the poker in front of him and held it like a weapon.

Virginia's mouth fell open. "Just what do you plan on doing with that?!" 

Wendell's brow creased. "I don't plan on having to use it for anything, but it's just a precaution—"

"You are _not_ sticking a poker into my husband, even if he is acting irrational!" 

"I think describing Wolf's temperament at the moment as 'irrational' may be the understatement of the year," the king muttered under his breath. But he nevertheless dropped the poker, though he kept it within his reach. 

Tony burst back into the room. "I've got the rope!" 

"Wonderful, now tie the man—wolf—man…whatever, tie his wrists up!"

"Me? I don't want to go near a crazy wolf—why not you?!" 

Wendell gritted his teeth. "Antony, as your king I order you to bind Wolf."

Virginia let out a quiet breath. "Too late." 

A horrendous tearing sound came from across the room, and with a howl Wolf pulled free. He leaped down from the bed and began to stalk towards them, a growl welling up from deep in his throat. Sweat seemed to drip from nearly every part of Wolf's body; his almost-black hair hung limp across his eyes. 

"Tie me up, huh?" he said in a low voice, eyeing Tony. "Why don't you try?" He barked and mock-snapped at Tony, and the two human men took a quick step back. 

"Virginia, come on," Tony whispered, edging towards the door. "We can get out of here and lock him in until it's over." 

"Leaving so soon?" Eyes glowing inhumanely, Wolf suddenly leaped the short distance separating him from Virginia and pulled her back against his chest, holding his arm against her neck. "We were just getting started." 

Tony suddenly stepped forward and picked up the fire poker, holding it in front of him as he started towards Wolf. The half-breed growled. 

"What're you going to do? Stick it in me?"

Virginia felt an odd sense of deja'vu pass over her at these words, but quickly dismissed it and wrapped her hands around the arm being held across her throat. Wolf howled at Tony and lifted Virginia, retreating to a far corner of the room.

"Wolf, let me go." She managed to get out before he tightened his hold and cut off most of her air supply. "You don't—" she gasped. "You don't know what you're doing!" 

"Oh, I know perfectly well what I'm doing, my little meat pie." He took a whiff of her scent. "And you smell good enough to—" He tensed suddenly and took another, longer sniff. His arm loosened around her neck as he whispered, "Oh cripes." He dropped his hold on her and, as she gasped for breath, his eyes widened in shock. "What was I doing—you're my mate!" 

"Yes." She coughed, turning around to face him. "Yes, it's me!"

Wolf's eyes squeezed shut. "No no no, oh no…my mate, I attacked my mate—what came over me?!" He turned and pounded his fists against the window. "I'm bad, bad, bad…I thought I changed—but I can't control it, no, can't keep the wolf in!" He spun back around and gripped the front of Virginia's shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm so bad but I can't stop it, can't stop it!" He fell to his knees and let out a long howl. "Forgive me!" 

And then a loud metallic clang reverberated throughout the room and Wolf fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Virginia's eyes lifted from her husband and to meet her father's, who was now holding a poker with a Wolf-head sized dent in it.

"He's going to be feeling that one in the morning," he muttered, tossing the poker across the room. "Wendell, help me get him to the post and tie him up."


	4. Chapter Three

****

Author's Note: jenben: Yep, Virginia's loyal until the end. ;) 

chicketieboo: Thank you. :) 

Shamira: Heh, thanks. ;) 

Timeless: Thank you very much. :) Glad you're enjoying the fic.

bloodredcherry: Thanks. :) And here's the next part! 

Chapter Three

Wolf stirred. His head was ringing, but he forced his eyes to open. For a moment he was confused—he was upright. When did he get to his feet? But then he realized that he had been bound to a post. 

This realization woke him up completely. He craned his neck, trying to see if there was anyone else nearby. 

"Virginia? Tony?" He coughed at the taste of dry blood in his mouth and licked his lips. "Hello? Anyone awake?" 

The door to the bathroom creaked open, and Wolf immediately perked up at the scent coming from it. "Virginia! Oh good, you're here!" 

Virginia tied her bathrobe sash as she started towards Wolf. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "How're you feeling?" 

"Oh, much better. _Definitely_ had a bad night yesterday, no mistake."

Virginia nodded and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, definitely. You know that dad had to knock you out so we could get you secured?" 

Wolf gasped. "So that's why my head hurts…" 

"I personally think he could've used something other than an iron rod, but at least it worked…and you seem to be okay." 

"Oh, I am." He nodded vigorously. "Just very, very hungry. Do I smell bacon?" He cocked his head to the side and took a long sniff. "Oh yeah, that's bacon. Can you untie me now?" 

His wife laughed and made a face. "Are you sure the cycle is over?" 

"Yes yes, I am back to my usual dashing self." He winked at Virginia, then turned mischievous. "Did I ever mention that you look absolutely _ravishing_ when dripping wet?" 

Virginia rolled her eyes and smacked him with the wet towel she'd had slung over her shoulder. Wolf whined. "Hey, that's not fair. I'm a sitting duck here!" 

__

Yes, he definitely seems to be back to normal, Virginia thought as she busied herself with loosing his restraints. He wriggled out of them as soon as they were slack enough, and spun around, wrapping his arms around his wife and burying his nose in her hair. 

"Wolf, cut it out." Virginia laughed, slapping his thigh. "You're acting like a dog." 

"I resent that!" Wolf said in a mock-insulted tone. "I'm no dog—I'm a wolf of the very highest caliber!" He growled playfully and sneaked a kiss on her neck before she pushed him away. 

"If you're of the highest, then I'd dread to see the lowest." 

"Ooo, straight at the heart, there." Wolf groaned, clutching his chest and swaying as if he'd just been shot. When Virginia's only response was to raise her eyebrows, Wolf stopped and became serious, frowning slightly. "Something wrong?" 

Virginia shrugged. "Not really. You just seem to be in an awfully good mood today." 

Wolf sent her a faintly confused look. "Is that a bad thing?"

Virginia shook her head. "Oh no, not at all. It's just that after last night…well, I'd've expected you to be a bit more…I don't know, _mellow_." 

"Why?" Wolf's face abruptly lost all expression. "I did something, didn't I." 

Virginia frowned. "You seriously can't remember?" 

"From the look on your face, I'm almost glad I don't." He scratched his head, face concerned. "Was it really bad?"

"Well, not as bad as in Little Lamb Village, but—" She sighed. "Look, Wolf, we need to talk about what we're going to do next time. We can't have what happened yesterday happening again." 

"_What_ happened?" 

"What do you remember?" 

"Not much." Wolf slowly shook his head. "Less than usual, actually…only…" He closed his eyes. "I remember being outside. I killed…something, not sure what. Then I was back here…I remember you watching me and saying something, that part's kinda fuzzy too. And I was tied up…then loose…and I _think_ Wendell was here." He sighed and opened his eyes. "Everything else is blank. Once the moon reaches its peak I forget a lot." 

"Convenient." 

Wolf seemed completely puzzled. "What do you mean? It's the truth. No half-wolf remembers everything that happens during their cycle."

"No, I just mean it's convenient that you don't remember the worst things you do." Virginia frowned at the floor. For a half a second Wolf's eyes sparked golden in anger, but it was quickly under control again. He reached out and gently but firmly lifted her chin until they were eye to eye. 

"Virginia, I'm serious. I've told you as much as I remember—wolf's honor! Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry, Wolf." Virginia sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's just that…well, you really scared me last night. I've never seen you like that before."

Wolf hesitantly rested a hand on her back, grimacing. "That's why I wanted you to go." He said quietly, stroking her back. "I didn't want you to see me that way." He took a slow breath. 

"…and I didn't mean to hurt you."


	5. Chapter Four

****

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read this!

Chapter Four

__

"…and I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Virginia glanced up at him in surprise. "I thought you said you didn't remember that."

"I don't—but you're practically reeking of anxiety every time I look at you. Just had to put two and two together." He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't even have to be a wolf to figure this one out." 

Virginia half smiled at that. "Guess not. But—why were you so out of control? I never imagined your cycles would be so bad." 

He cleared his throat a bit bashfully. "I've had worse ones…" Virginia looked into his eyes in surprise. 

"How do you know?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "My theory on it is the less I remember, the worse it was. Usually they only come after something of huge impact just happened." He scratched his eyebrow. "I suppose getting out of jail, going into another dimension, meeting my life-mate, being chased by trolls, fooling a nearly omniscient/insane/evil queen, getting Wendell back on the throne, saving peoples lives _numerous_ times, getting a royal pardon for all wolves in the 4th Kingdom and marrying aforementioned girl of my dreams—" he winked at her, "—all within a _month _is kinda much. Cripes, I'm even gonna be a father soon!"

Virginia laughed, and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "I admit it is a lot to digest all at once. Even I have a hard time believing it sometimes." Wolf smiled, but Virginia quickly became serious again. "Though what was your worst cycle? And just how bad was it?" She swallowed, not knowing if she really wanted an answer.

Wolf was slow in giving one. "The worst one was when I was a lot younger…I don't remember anything that happened that night." He seemed to be staring into the past. "Nothing at all." 

"What caused it?" Virginia said quietly.

Wolf's jaw squared. "It came two days after the farmers burned my parents. I guess the grief was still fresh in my mind." He fell silent. 

"I'm sorry." 

He nodded. After a few minutes of silence had passed, he crossed his arms and looked down at her. "All right. Next time shouldn't be as bad. All you have to do is keep me away from temptation and I should be fine."

"How do I do _that_?" Virginia asked bluntly. "Lock you in a closest until the moon's passed?" 

"No, not unless you want the closet destroyed." He pursed his lips. "If we tie me up again, we'll have to get some chains or something. The stuff we've been using hasn't been holding up too well." He half-smiled. "Though there is an alternative…no, never mind. We'll just ask Wendell later if he knows a place we could get some good strong chains." 

"What's the alternative?" 

Wolf wrinkled his nose. "Wasn't a great idea—forget it." 

"No, tell me." Virginia planted her hands on her hips.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Alternative: You leave me loose."

She blanched. "Huh? Why?" 

"See, I told you it was stupid…" 

"No, really. Why?" 

Wolf sighed. "Well you see, I think I get a bit more…wolfie if I'm tied up. I feel trapped, like I need to get free. I get a bit wilder." He shrugged. "At least if I'm already loose you'd have one less thing to worry about. We'd just need to go into the woods away from people for a few days so I can hunt, get it out of my system." 

"Uhm…" Virginia toed the carpeted floor. "Would that really be…safe?"

Wolf frowned. "What do you mean?"

His wife looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I mean…I love you and all, and you're a great guy when it's not "that time of the month", but…"

"You worried I'll hurt you?" 

"Well…"

He could read her answer as plain as daylight in her eyes. "You don't have to be worried, Virginia. I may get a little testy, but of all people a wolf would _never_ harm his mate. Never." 

She shook her head, chewing on her bottom lip. "How can you be sure? Last night you were threatening to eat me." 

Wolf gently stroked her face, his dark eyes staring into hers earnestly. "Virginia, trust me. As soon as I caught your scent, I would never have been able to harm you. Really." He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Are you positive?"

Her husband smiled. "I'm a wolf, remember? I know these things." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now go get dressed so we can get some food. I'm famished."

THE END


End file.
